familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
North Epping, New South Wales
| area = 2.3 | stategov = Epping | fedgov = Bennelong | near-nw = Pennant Hills | near-n = Pennant Hills | near-ne = West Pymble | near-w = Cheltenham | near-e = West Pymble | near-sw = Epping | near-s = Epping | near-se = Marsfield | dist1 = 19 | location1= Sydney CBD }} North Epping is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia 19 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government area of Hornsby Shire. North Epping is in the Northern Suburbs region. Epping is a separate suburb to the south. North Epping is a leafy suburb, surrounded by bushland of the upper section of Lane Cove National Park. There are many walking trails, including the Great North Walk. One of the well known landmarks is Whale Rock. History Aboriginal culture The Wallumedegal Aboriginal tribe lived in the area between the Lane Cove River and Parramatta River, which was known as Walumetta. European settlement In 1792 Governor Phillip began the granting of parcels of lands to marines, and the area was referred to on Phillip's maps as the Field of Mars, named after the Roman Field of Mars probably because of the military link. It contained the area of what is now Epping and North Epping. The name Epping is derived from Epping Forest in Essex, England.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8 Lin family murder In the early hours of 18 July 2009, the Lin family, consisting of Min Lin, Yun Li Lin, her sister Yun Lin, and the parents' two children Henry and Terry Lin, were all murdered at their home on Boundary Road, North Epping. Robert Xie was arrested at his home in North Epping on 5 May 2011 at 9.00am for killing the family. He is yet to be charged. Brenda Lin, the last member of the family still alive today, stayed and lived with the alleged killer of the family, for 22 months. A funeral was held for the family at Sydney Olympic Park, New South Wales on 8 August 2009, with Seven News crime reporter Robert Ovadia being the MC. This incident occurred eight years after Sef Gonzales murdered his entire family nearby, who as a result was given multiple life sentences. Commercial area North Epping has a small shopping centre located on the corner of Roma Street and Malton Road. It features a number of specialty shops, cafes and restaurants. Transport The M2 Hills Motorway runs along the southern border to the Sydney CBD. North Epping is connected to adjacent Epping by a single road, Norfolk Road. Norfolk Road runs south towards Epping Road, a major arterial road in the area that runs east to the Pacific Highway. Almost all areas of the suburb are serviced by Sydney Buses route 295 (Macquarie Centre to North Epping). The route is a loop and only goes clockwise around the edge of the suburb- the only place where it runs in both directions is Norfolk road south of Grayson street, towards Epping railway station. Politics North Epping is under the municipal authority of Ward C in the Hornsby Shire Council, is part of the federal electorate of Bennelong and State electorate of Epping. References Category:Suburbs of Sydney